I Loved Her First
by ILoveHarryPotterForever
Summary: I remember her very first breath, that tiny little sigh of hers that made the world seem right again. I remember when she first looked up at me and smiled, the same heart-melting smile that now had James hooked.


**A/N****: So, this is from Lily's Dad's Point Of View. It's something different then what I normally do, but I hope ya'll like it! :)**

**I Loved Her First ~ A Song By Heartland.**

* * *

><p><em>Look at the two of you dancing that way.<em>

_Lost in the moment, and each others face._

_So much in love, you're alone in this place._

_Like their's nobody else in the world._

I watched as my Lily danced with her new husband, each so wrapped up in the other they seemed to forget there was anyone else in the room.

I sighed, tears prickling my eyes as I turned away, I guess she wasn't _my _Lily, anymore.

_I was enough for her, not long ago,_

_I was her number one, she told me so._

_And she still means the world to me, _

_Just so you know._

_So be careful when you hold my girl._

I remember when it was just me and her, no husband, no boyfriend. I was her number one man, as she had put it.

She was still my number one girl, and she always would be.

But James is a good kid. He'll take good care of her. How could anyone not?

_Time changes everything, life must go on,_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way,_

_I loved her first, I held her first._

_And a place in my heart will always be hers._

I smiled sadly as I watched them dance. They were perfect together, completely in love. It would be wrong for me to stand in their way.

But I loved her first, since the very second I found out she was coming. And I held her first, the very first day she was born. And I'll always love her.

_From the first breath she breathed,_

_When she first smiled at me,_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep,_

_And I prayed that she'd find you some day_

_But it's still hard to give her away._

_I loved her first._

I remember her very first breath, that tiny little sigh of hers that made the world seem right again. I remember when she first looked up at me and smiled, the same heart-melting smile that now had James hooked. When she first said 'daddy' and my heart almost exploded with my love towards her.

And I hoped and prayed she'd find someone like James, but not now. Not so soon. I'm not ready to give her up.

_How could that beautiful woman with you,_

_Be the same freckled faced kid that I knew?_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to,_

_And tucked into bed all those nights._

She's so beautiful, spinning with her fire-red hair flying behind her, her green eyes twinkling with happiness. A single tear fell from my eye as I remember her little freckled face. She's so big now.

What happened to the little girl I used to read fairy tales to? Watching her face light up in wonder with every turn of the page. What happened to the little girl who I used to tuck into bed?

My little Lily.

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her,_

_It was only a matter of time._

I still remember the first day I saw Lily and James together. It was at the end of her first year at Hogwarts, he helped her with her suitcase - even though she protested the whole way that she didn't want his help and she was perfectly capable of doing it herself - and told her she was beautiful, then ran away. Lily was blushing, but was covering it up by looking angry.

"Don't help me again, Potter," She had screamed after him, before running into my arms.

That little kid was as hooked as I was.

_I loved her first, I held her first,_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers._

_From the first breath she breathed, _

_When she first smiled at me._

_I knew the love of a Father runs deep._

I smiled as she looked over at me, my green eyes meeting hers. She grinned, tears gleaming in her eyes, and mouthed, 'I love you, Daddy.'

'Love you, too,' I mouthed back, another tear slipping.

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday,_

_But it's still hard to give her away._

_I loved her first._

"Thank you, Mr. Evans," James said to me later, watching Lily dance with her Mother, "For your blessing." He added, noticing my confused glance. "Lily would not have married me if you weren't okay with it."

"You'll be good to her, James," I smiled at him, "I know that." Yes, I did know that, but that doesn't make it any easier to let her go.

_Someday you might know what I'm going through,_

_When a miracle smiles up at you._

And maybe someday he'll know what I'm going through. When he has a little baby girl, who smiles at him and loves him. And he feels that little tiny heartbeat and feels her breathing, and he knows he couldn't love anything in the world more.

_I loved her first._

But I'll always have loved my Lily first. And she'll always be my number one girl.

Even when I wasn't her number one.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**


End file.
